


Can I hold your hands, they're small and boppin'

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Boppin', Brooding, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Hina learns that hey, maybe you should check if someone wants to kiss you before you kiss them, but hey, she kissed the one girl that did kinda want to kiss her too





	Can I hold your hands, they're small and boppin'

“Hina.”

Had the sky always been this colorless? Hina sighed. Boooring. Except, yeah, those were clouds. Or one cloud? Nimbostratus. Moderate rain, probably, and steady. Not great for watching the stars at night. Also gray was totally a color.

“Hina.”

She hadn’t brought an umbrella, but if she called Sayo would come and pick her up. Always did. Like clockwork. Heh, tautology. Sayo was already like clockwork. But well, one thing to look forward to on this failure of a day.

“Hey, Hina!”

Slender fingers with short, pink nails snapped in front of her. Lisa wore that expression of… what was it… something bad. Eyebrows going up in the middle, corners of the mouth going down. Constip… Wrong con word. Concern? Next to her stood Kaoru, picturesque as always. Expression: Kaoru. “Uh, yeah? What’s up, Lisachi?”

Hands on hips, Lisa stared straight at her. Uncomfortable. Hina’s fingers instinctively went to her braids to play with the pattern in her hair. “I was asking if you wanted to have lunch with us, but you seem kinda out of it today. Something happened?”

“Ehhh, kind of. Not interesting, who cares.”

Kaoru did one of her weird princely poses where she waved her hand around and you could really see her ponytail bob up and down. “Our interest _is_ your well-being.”

“Yeah, nah, I’m just not feeling boppin’ today? Like negative bops approaching the point of absolute zero bops.”

Lisa turned around the chair in front of Hina’s desk and sat down facing her. She could be so pushy sometimes? Take a hint. “Hey, we can keep you company if you feel up to it. Maybe you can’t talk this out with the two of us, but we can still be there for you. Friends, you know?” Why’d she sit down, though.

“Lisachi, you’re such a mom. I’m fine.”

“I see.” Not very persuasive, but hey. She got up again – why’d she sit down??? “Well, we’ll give you some space, okay?” All of the space, please? Kaoru would totally promise to bring her the stars, too, right.

“I hate to leave a lady in need, but I respect her agents.” Kaoru posed, the same way but somehow differently too.

Hina snorted. “Agency?”

“As you wish.”

Finally alone, or more alone than before because she was still in her classroom, Hina grabbed her lunchbox. She’d poured some weird sauce she couldn’t read the name of on it this morning, ‘cause food gotta have taste. It smelled like honey and soy. Hang on, this was just teriyaki sauce, wasn’t it? Whatever, whatever. Good enough. Not a real spice, but at least the spice of life.

Shoveling lunch (rice, lots of vegetables, a bit of chicken, could have used more chicken) into her face, Hina could finally start to unpack this whole _situation_.

Two breaks ago she’d run into Tsugu on her way to deliver some worksheets or something to the teacher’s office. Hina had helped her carry it, ‘cause Tsugu was boppin’, and then Hina’d taken her hand, because Tsugu’s hand was real soft and small, and led her up to the roof while Tsugu was all, “where are we going, what are we doing” and being all cute and that and then… and then… Hina had kind of not intentionally pushed Tsugu into a quiet corner and super intentionally kissed her. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, for all of two seconds until Tsugu shoved her away and with this _look_ in her eye sprinted downstairs. What was that?

Well, Tsugu had shoved her, pretty hard, actually, and fled, so she’d probably not been into it? Hina could have asked, maybe? But Tsugu’s legs had some power hidden away, girl, and Hina had been kinda stunned and… ooh, she could have asked first. Yeah. Fair. It had seemed unnecessary? Not in retrospect, obviously, but Tsugu was otherwise pretty receptive to a bit of touching and stuff. ...Wait. Maybe Hina had, as Sayo so often put it, misread their relationship? Always possible? God, _other people_ were so complicated. Kind of their appeal, but not so much when it left you clueless and just bleh. And as proof of her thinking that stuff through during lunch, she now had a bunch of rice on her desk, because eating rice is kinda hard when you’re not paying attention even a little bit.

Hina cleaned up one grain of rice at a time, stuffing them where they belonged, in Hina’s mouth. Kinda relaxing, actually? Just focusing on these tiny, tiny things and her chopsticks and then destroying them between her teeth.

She was almost done when her phone vibrated. Hina liked that feeling; it meant activity. Something up. Maybe something to make her smile? Or just distract her. In the end, though, it was like the opposite of distraction: a text from Tsugu. It just said, “can we talk?”

Looking up from her phone, Hina caught a glance of Tsugu waiting outside the classroom. It put a grin on her face. Now all of that thinking stuff didn’t matter at all anymore, ‘cause she could just go and see what was going on. Could be good, could be bad, so that was a 50/50 chance of it being good. Not that it actually worked that way. Good things happened to Hina _a lot_. Also, you know, math.

Hina jumped to her feet, kicking away her chair in the process, and kinda danced to the door – Aya would have been proud. Tsugu stood there, not quite looking her in the eyes, which was appreciated, and said, “Can we talk somewhere else?” before grabbing Hina’s hand and leading her away. Tsugu taking charge? Zappin’.

After a quiet little walk, except the rest of the school was less quiet, they arrived at the crime scene. Sooooooo…

“Umm,” Tsugu said, “it’s about th-the kiss…” Tsugu had this look of determination, with the slightly tense eyebrows, that Hina knew so well from having talked to Tsugu before. She had this fire hidden inside her, and Hina loved when that came out.

“Obviously!”

“Yeah, uh, Tomoe told me to be very clear when I talk to you.”

“I like that.” Yeah, guesswork suuuuucked. But it did sound patronizing? Rude, Tomoe.

“Good, um. So. Can I ask you what your… umm, intentions are?”

“Like, about what? I like having fun is most of my intentions.”

“Why you k-kissed me.”

“Yeah, see? ’Cause I always have a boppin’ time hanging out with you and have I told you how small your hands are??”

“Yes…” Her smile, also small. Cute.

“And yeah, I was looking at you and kinda thought, ‘Man, I bet kissing her would be great.’ Basically.”

“So…” Tsugu fidgeted a little. Her tiny fingers were so distracting, but Hina knew she had to keep listening. “You’re not in l-love with me or anything? Because you’re an idol and…”

“Oh, yeah, there was that thing. But hmm… You know, I don’t really know what being in love is? Like, sometimes Aya makes us listen to these super cheesy idol songs and I kinda don’t get it? Guess I can’t answer that question, Tsugu. But I can tell you, man, kissing you? Still seems great.”

Poor little Tsugu was turning red like ketchup. “Th-thank you? I, um, likewise… but… I mean, you don’t want to go out with me or… I don’t know… it’s just… kissing?”

“I did say I love hanging out with you! I wanna hang out with you more, Tsugu!” Hina took Tsugu’s hand and hopped up and down. “And I want to play with your tiny fingers,” she said, doing it, “and kiss you lots and dunno! Just seems boppin’, you know? Is that going out? ‘Cause in that case, fine.”

“I don’t know, but it does… it sounds really nice… I also wanna hang out with you and… and stuff.”

“’Kay, Tsugu. Let me show you a little trick. We’ve built up this whole mess of feelings and what is going out even and now we just… You know? Forget about that! Just do the thing that seems nice! Oh, and next time I’ll try to ask first!”

Tsugu squirmed, nodded and took a deep breath. Hina grabbing her hands turned less one-sided as Tsugu curled up her fingers around Hina’s. “Okay! So were not going out! But I can hold your hand! And uh, tell you you’re… really cute?”

“Sounds like the nice thing. Also this one.” Hina grabbed Tsugu’s head and… “Wait. Can I kiss you? See, I remembered!”

“You don’t have to ask when it’s just us… Okay?”

“Boppin’.”

That kiss? Totally made them miss the post-lunch bell. What followed was an hour of kissing and flirting and a bit of groping and then Moca stood next to them and told them to knock it off. Worth it.

Next time Hina would pack some secret bribe bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsugumi wants to kiss the Hikawa sisters, please and thank you


End file.
